Dashura
Divine Fortress Flower form (2016).png|Flower form Divine Tree (2016).png|Tree Form Divine Fortress (2016).png|Beast Form The Divine Fortress (神の要塞, Kami no yōsai) is one of the God Trees that may bear any fruit including the Shinseijū. It became involved in the Pescan Era. It is then sealed within the Jinchūriki, Yuki Buxaplenty. Appearance The Divine Fortress is a tremendous tree, which, despite being weaker than its Descendants. It can dwarf the Mushroom Kingdom during the Pescan Era. When viewed from space, the tree can easily be seen. Up close, it is a large leafy tree, with many rope-like branches hanging down. These branches resemble nooses, earning the tree its moniker; "Gallows" (処刑台, Shokeidai). Its trunk is truly enormous, and its roots can spread out for miles according to the records of the Rebels Next Door. In it's Beast Form, the Divine Fortress is an Eight Headed and the Ten Tailed Orochi. It's body made of solid iron is similar to other Tailed Beasts. Despite lacking of it's legs it's Beast form is the reference to the Canon version of the Ten-Tails. It's Center Head has a pair of Horns of the Deer and the White Hair-Like Mane of the Lion. According to Legend, the Divine Fortress' Beast form resembles Kurama the Ten Tailed Fox. In it's Malakhim form the Divine Fortress takes the form of Dashura, a humanoid angel with blonde hair and blue eyes. Under his eyes he has black markings around his eye-bags. His attire consists of tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and gloves. He also wears an orange shirt, a loose white shirt and a black waistcoat, finished off by the long-dark business type jacket Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Considered to be the source of all chakra, the Divine Fortress has massive and overwhelmingly powerful reserves that are capable of bringing total despair and destruction to the world. Its potent levels also enable it to survive the death of its jinchūriki. Ninjutsu The Divine Fortress was known to create a Tailed Beast Bomb. In its Beast form, the ball is fired as a continuous beam which could overwhelm other nations and the Mushroom Kingdom. To defend itself, it can spawn fission beings of many shapes and sizes, ranging from humanoid to animal-like in appearance, some of which wield weapon-like appendages on their arms. Background Early Life As the Meteor, the Seed of the Divine Fortress crashed into Dens causing the Dinosaurs to become extinct. Long before the founding of Izumogakure, during an era of endless wars between mankind, the God Tree, a tree revered as a deity, bore a chakra fruit once every thousand years. Mankind was known to name it the Divine Fortress. Queen Pesca VIII's Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather, Paul Pesca I is the young Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom. Longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for his children, He is known to bring in his friends who told them that the God Tree's Chakra Fruit has the power to create the Empire. He defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using the new-found power, Paul and his friends have discovered the existence of tiny humanoid mushrooms called the Toads. Paul's ambition for peace had served as a magnet to attract the attention of unnamed Ninja Clan into his service. The most powerful and intelligent of his followers had been promoted to positions of leadership in military machine, and were given command of specialized war machines of great power. Paul Pesca dispatched these key lieutenants to seize strategic locations throughout the world. The machines they controlled came in a variety of shapes and sizes, and were always accompanied by fleets of support craft. At some point, Paul Pesca, has created the Mushroom City as the new capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads had Paul as the emperor to all of the Ancient Izumo. Each fighter pilot was expected to willingly give his life for the emperor; each robot was programmed to destroy or be destroyed, and each mindless bio-tech drone had been conditioned. He used the Method of Letting the Hylians, Toads and Humans can cooperate by love and marriage. First Pescan War After Paul Pesca II's cousin, King Richard made an alliance with the Mushroom Kingdom, after his father died, Paul Pesca II was recently appointed as the new Emperor to carry out his father's dream of being at peace with hylians toads and humans after being married to the woman who is a childhood frient of his. Outside the palace, Paul Pesca I's friends encounters Chou-sen Qubeley, who calls him Housen (奉先). Chou-sen is concerned about King Richard's crusade. Over at Sousou's camp just outside Rakuyou, Sousou watches on as Kakouton Giros is enraged at Paul Pesca's future descendants Sousou presents the Shichiseiken to Paul Pesca II who is very pleased with it, and wants Sousou to bring it to him. Sousou takes this chance to draw the Shichiseiken on Paul Pesca's son, only to be interfered by Ryofu. The two have a fierce battle outside, and Ryofu comments that Sousou is the one he's been seeking. The two continue to battle, until they both use their finishing techniques which clashed. In the resulting smokescreen, Sousou retreats, and Ryofu is satisfied. Chou-sen comments that Sousou is a frightening opponent. Back at his camp, Sousou returns the Shichiseiken, and swears in front of his army to form an alliance to overthrow Paul Pesca II. As Paul Pesca II is aware of this threat, He goes off on the Crusades to end this alliance as a threat. Paul Pesca II's Army; consisting of Toad, Humans and Hylians and the Anti-Toutaku Alliance suffered immediate casualties thanks to the advancing technology. Second Pescan War At the Beginning of Second Pescan War, Kamaitachi warns Paul Pesca III about the Shimizu Clan's existence, declaring the War on the Hylians, Paul Pesca III was able to prevent the Hylian Poachers from causing the "Hylian Genocide" by sending his armada of battleships led by the Yotsuba Clan and the other Clans of the Ten Master Clans. The Ten Master Clans and the Shimizu Clan suffered many casualties for every millennium. The War Ended with the Ten Master Clans the victor of the War. At some point, after Paul Pesca III died to let the Ten Master Clans live in peace, Paul Pesca III's wife, Shiba Pesca gave birth to Paul Pesca IV his son to be the new King of the Mushroom Kingdom. As the Great Asian Alliance led the revolt against the Mushroom Kingdom, the Ten Master Clans led by Paul Pesca IV have finally been able to unleashed the event known as the Scorched Halloween. After Paul Pesca IV passed away and after being married to Shiba Pesca II, Shiba Pesca II gave birth to the son Tatsuya Pesca also known as King Pesca V, who also has a daughter, named Shiba Pesca, also known as Queen Pesca VI. Shiba Pesca II also known as Queen Pesca VII, who was one with The Force, have gave birth to a daughter named Shiba Pesca III also known as Queen Pesca VIII, who was now the Queen of Mushroom Kingdom. Third Pescan War 669 years later, in the bid to expand her empire and having control the Pipe Maze, her eyes fell on the resources underground. Shiba Pesca III could get the strategic advantage in fighting the Future Wars for land expansion. However, the very large Koopa Clan inhabited land that she wanted to take, and thus Pesca knew that she will have to fight to get their land and thus began the Third Pescan War. Bauzire the Leader of the Koopa Clan used the method of executing captured Toad Soldiers: throwing them into a Pipe near his underground village leading to "World 36" or as Pesca can call it the Minus World. Queen Pesca's army and the very large Koopa Clan suffered casualties. In the town of Marry Loose, Gale and King meet each other and form Demon Card to eradicate Demons. However, the two's friendship fall apart due to their different ideals. Over in Garage Island, Gale Glory meets Sakura Glory and immediately falls in love with her. Gale states that those ten years were his happiest time as he raises his family. Then, he hears rumors about Demon Card. At a shop, Gale finds some necklace at the price of 5,000. The shopkeeper informs Gale about Queen Pesca VIII's expansion of the Mushroom Kingdom. Later on, Gale tells Sakura that it is his fault that King has fallen. Sakura is sad that her husband is leaving her and her family. Before Gale leaves, the two hug one last time. At Demon Card Headquarters (5 years later), Gale meets King and his family. King introduces his wife and son, and Gale notices that Lucia is the same age as Haru. King smiles and asks Gale if he is going to come back to Demon Card. However, Gale shocks his old friend and tells him that he is going to stop Demon Card. When King asks what has happened, Gale asks them why they used the Dark Bring. King's men point their guns at Gale, and King tells his friend, politely, to leave. Gale explains that he went to Koopa Clan's Leader, Bauzire for help, and the Koopa Clan's All Terrain Assault Transports or simply the AT-AT Tanks arrive to the city. However, King's Mansion got caught the battle between the Toads aided by Humans and Hylians and the very large Koopa Clan with the Imperial Technology. With King's family all dead, King cries out his sorrow, and Gale yells at Slade for what he has done. After the massacre, Sakura Glory gets a letter about her husband while Cattleya tends to Haru. Sakura leaves her children to find Gale Glory. The War ended with the Mushroom Kingdom banishing Koopa Clan to the Minus World never to come back alive. Because of the Third Pescan War, the Divine Fortress unleashed it's full wrath on the Pescan Family and the Giant Tree was transformed into the Eight Headed Monster-like incarnation named the "Ten-Tails" or rather the "Pescan Orochi". Fourth Pescan War 2000 years later, at the Beginning of the Pescan Republic and the Fourth Pescan War, the "Pescan Orochi" have used the Pipe Maze to locate the Draglade Kingdom and build the Nest for the Orochis to produce. This could give the Dragon a perfect advantage of summoning the aliens called the Shroobs to invade the Draglade Kingdom. However, Hibito's grandfather have discovered the infinite piles of Magical stones called the Chaos Emeralds and plus there were eggs hatching into the Eight Headed Dragons readying to invade the outside continent of Ancient Izumo and thus began the War fought between the Shinobi, Draglade Grapper and the Samurai Clans. Both of the respected clans suffered more casualties than the other three Pescan Wars. The countries from every ten continents were uniformly small, constantly battling each other for land, power, and opportunity. To fight these battles, countries hired one or more clans of mercenary shinobi to represent their interests, the shinobi's loyalties ultimately going to the highest bidder and having taken control of the Pipe maze. Amidst all the vying for supremacy, two clans emerged as the strongest: the Senju clan, famed for their balanced skill in all the shinobi arts, and the Uchiha clan, famed for their Sharingan. Whenever one side in a conflict hired one of the clans, the opposing side would hire the other clan. This constant competition created a deep-seated animosity between its members, with all Senju having lost a loved one to an Uchiha and vice versa. Despite the clans' enmity, it would be the Senju and Uchiha that brought an end to the Fourth Pescan War. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha met as children, unaware of each other's identity. They quickly became friends, bonding over the deaths of their brothers, their desire to protect their remaining siblings, and their dreams of a peaceful world where children wouldn't need to fight. Hashirama and Madara eventually learned who the other was, preventing them from continuing to meet under friendly circumstances. Over the following years, the two regularly met and fought on the battlefield, with each in time becoming the leader of his respective clan. Hashirama attempted to use their new positions to broker peace between their clans at long last, finally achieving the dreams they'd had as children. Although Madara was tempted, the death of his last remaining brother, Izuna, committed him to continuing the fight. Other Uchiha, however, found the prospect of peace tempting and started surrendering to the Senju in growing numbers. With his support running out, Madara made a last stand against Hashirama and the Senju and was summarily defeated. From his defeat and Hashirama's willingness to give his own life to stop the bloodshed, Madara was convinced to accept the peace proposal. The allied Senju and Uchiha formed a pact with the Land of Fire to allow them to establish a shinobi village within its borders, what would be called Konohagakure. Other clans wishing to share in the new peace settled in Konoha as well, the Shimura and Sarutobi clans being amongst the first. Other clans in other countries, fearful of the combined might of the Senju and Uchiha, created their own villages. Thus was the Warring States Period brought to an end, replaced by the Shinobi Organisational System of the Five Great Shinobi Countries resulting the birth of the Rivaling Nation, Izumogakure. Being Sealed Away After Shiba Pesca's death, Miya was born as the oldest twin-daughter of Yotsuba Genzou. She was married to Shiba Tatsurou by the order of the Yotsuba Family in order to seize his prized genetic advantage. After her twin sister had been rescued by her father from her kidnappers; she was asked by her father to use Mental Interference Magic on her sister, who would have been on the verge of a mental breakdown from her experiences of being experimented on by her kidnappers from Dahan. This allows all of her sister's terrible memories to be converted to simple information in her mind, but because Miya couldn't differentiate between Maya's memories, all of her memories are converted to information. Since memories and experience is what makes a person and his/her personality; Miya, in a sense, killed her sister. Deeply affected by what she had done, Miya starts excessively using her magic without care, leading to her health deteriorating. Slade, the man Gale asked help from, finds Gale moping and thanks Gale for making King's arrest a success. He offers a medal to Gale but takes it back. When Slade mentions that there is one more Demon Card member left, Slade points a gun at Gale's head. Suddenly, an outraged "Pescan Orochi" the incarnation of the Divine Fortress, slashes Slade's back and kills him. The "Pescan Orochi" slashes Gale's face with it's Tail. While the Pescan Orochi roars at Gale while battling the Ten Master Clans and the two unnamed Jinchūrikis, Sakura appears and rushes to Gale's side. She tells the Dragon to stop attacking her husband. Gale tells Sakura not to come near here. After the "Pescan Orochi" sees Sakura and Gale the survivors of the massacre, it speaks saying: "I Shall defeat you to avenge the Koopa Clan and all the Koopas that you callously stomped upon! Don't feign ignorance with me you miserable plumbers! He was stationed in this Continent in Dinosaur Ocean many years back." Gale begs King and the Divine Fortress to spare Sakura's life, and both Pescan Orochi and the Ten Master Clans says no. Before the Pescan Orochi kills Sakura, Sakura accepts her fate as she looks at Gale's face for the last time. With the Pescan Orochi delivering a fatal blow to Sakura, Gale and Sakura's memories flash from the time they first met to the time they got married. Sakura tells Gale that she is happy as they both remember the good times with their children. Sakura's lifeless body falls on top of Gale. She never made up with her sister since that incident, causing their relationship to be heavily strained. Shiba Miya died due to poor health after giving birth of to Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki. When Tatsuya and Shiba sensed that their home is in terrible danger by the rampaging Ten Tailed Pesca, Tatsuya and Shiba decided to fight the Ten Tailed Monster and put it end to it's constant threat. The Divine Fortress had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain the chakra that was stolen by the "Pescan Family". In the final battle between the Ten-Tails and Miya's Children, the Ten Master Clans were able to seal the Monster into the Young Yuki Buxaplenty prior to the events of the Codename: Kids Never Die. At some point, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki have discovered the existence of Yuki Buxaplenty's past and how the Ten Master Clans sealed the Ten Tailed Fortress. Users *Yuki Buxaplenty Quotes *Divine Tree Roar *Perfect Roar *'(To Sakura Glory) "I Shall defeat you to avenge the Koopa Clan and all the Koopas that you callously stomped upon! Don't feign ignorance with me you miserable plumbers! He was stationed in this Continent in Dinosaur Ocean many years back."' Trivia *The Roar of Bagan was used as the Roar for the Divine Tree's Transformation. *The Roar of Destroyah's Final form was used as the Roar for the Ten Tailed Dragon form. *Divine Fortress's Story is based on the Story of the Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Canon) from Naruto Series. *The Beast form of the Divine Fortress is the inspiration to both the Yamata no Orochi and Fortress Gundam. *The Divine Fortress's presence is based on the Divine presence; a concept in religion, spirituality, and theology that deals with the omnipotent ability of a god or gods to be "present" with human beings. Most gods are commonly understood to be capable of interacting with the natural world, and more important, with human beings, such that they would be able to hold some influence with any human being. **According to some types of monotheism, God is omnipresent and telepathic— can read, see, interpret, evaluate, and understand all human thoughts and concepts, and can project his will in various ways. Such ways are commonly said to be quite subtle (cf. divine illumination), but religious texts typically deal with important occurrences wherein God deals directly with particular beings. Family *Pescan Orochi- Incarnation Gallery God Tree (2016) Sprites.png Divine Fortress (2016) Sprites.png Hayate Matoi (2016) Scene Sprites.png Yuki Buxaplenty (2016) Scene Sprites.png Ryuko vs Pescan Orochi (Fan-made).png Ten Tails vs Ragyo (Fan-made).png Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters